This invention relates to containers for storing capsules, and more particularly to such containers providing discharge of capsules individually, i.e., one by one.
A variety of products, including cosmetics, drugs, foods, detergents and the like, are commonly prepared in the form of capsules, which are packaged in bottles or other containers for storage and sale. In general, a capsule container includes a body constituting a receptacle for holding a plurality of capsules, and a lid for closing the receptacle. To obtain one or more capsules from the container, a user may take off the lid and tilt the open receptacle to cause capsules to fall out, or reach into the receptacle to remove capsules with the fingers.
Such operations present problems, however, in that when the open receptacle is tilted, an undesired excess of capsules may come out, while manual extraction of capsules from within the receptacle is not easily accomplished. In either case, there is a danger that capsules not intended to be withdrawn may be contaminated by contact with surfaces outside the container or with the user's fingers inside the container. Additionally, if the capsules are of low strength (as are some cosmetic capsules), attempted extraction with the fingers may subject them to breakage.
Expedients for overcoming these difficulties have heretofore been proposed, for example in Republic of Korea registered utility model No. 20-0334691 and Republic of Korea patent No. 10-1342843. The proposed expedients, however, do not entirely prevent discharge of more than one capsule at a time, may exert pressure sufficient to cause breakage of low-strength cosmetic capsules, and may require inconveniently complex manipulation.